Kokoro and Kiseki
by Cherry Blossom Clash
Summary: Rin, se'BUAH' robot yang diciptakan oleh se'ORANG' professor, yaitu Len Kagamine. Len berharap agar ia bisa menciptakan 'hati' untuk Rin, Rin yang seorang Robot akhirnya mendapat 'hati' yang Len akhirnya bisa ciptakan,ikuti kisah mengharukan ini...RnR pls


**Yo-o, Minna~ Bertemu lagi dengan saya author Cherry Blossom Clash, kali ini bikin cerita vocaloid lagi~ Well, saya bikin yang berdasarkan lagu 'Kokoro', niat saya sih bikin fic yang bikin orang nangis… soalnya saya juga suka nangis kalau baca fuc hurt/comfort, dan emang keinginan saya sendiri buat baca fic seperti itu, seru sih~**

**Rin: Eh… aku jadi robot =3=**

**Cherry: Eh! Jangan lupa dialognya nanti!**

**Len: Iye, masa lupa orang pernah nanyi kok! **

**Cherry: Oke, lanjut~ eh, duo kagamine bacain keterangan ya!**

**Rin & Len: Apa boleh buat =3=**

**A Vocaloid Fic**

**Based on song named 'Kokoro'**

**Rate: K+ - T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, family (?), Angst (?)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Crypton Yamaha**

**Hak Cipta : Story : Cherry Blossom Clash**

**Lagu : **

**Vocaloid: Crypton Yamaha, etc**

**Alert: Typo (maybe), abalan, etc**

**Created by ****Cherry Blossom Clash**

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Ya Tuhan apapun yang terjadi, tolong aku agar dia bisa dilahirkan di dunia ini.." batin'nya', ya seorang professor. Seorang professor dengan rambut honey blonde, mata birunya menatap khawatir sebuah robot. Robot? Ya, sebuah robot, dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan pemiliknya.

Tep.

Mata sang robot terbuka, melihat dunia ini, sang master adalah pemandangan pertama baginya. "Selamat Pagi, Master" itulah ucapan pertama kali, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata sang professor "Kau sudah tau namamu?" tanyanya lembut "Rin Kagamine, dan anda Masterku Len Kagamine" jawab sang robot, ah, maksudnya Rin.

"Sistemnya tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada masalah?" ujar professor, maksudnya Len. "Tidak master, semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawab Rin dingin, Len tau Rin tidak memiliki hati, tapi Rin ada di sisinya saja ia sudah bahagia…. Air mata kembali jatuh dari mata Len "Master tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan "tidak apa-apa…" Len mengambil saputangan itu dan mengusap air matanya.

**Len Kagamine P.O.v**

Keajaiban, Kiseki, Miracle pertama… Kelahiran Rin Kagamine… hehe… keajaiban yang pertama, keajaiban pertama yang kunantikan…

Bersama Rin hidupku makin tentram, aku melewati waktu yang baik bersamanya, begitu tenang dan penuh dengan kehangatan… waktu berlalu… tak terasa semuanya terlewati olehku dan Rin.

**Rin Kagamine P.O.V**

Aku, Kagamine Rin, sebuah robot yang dibuat oleh seorang professor, ya… aku se'BUAH' robot, dan master se'ORANG' professor. Yah… aku adalah benda mati.. sementara master adalah benda hidup. "Rin…" panggil masterku lembut, aku segera datang "bisa ambilkan segelas air?" tanyanya lembut, wajahnya selalu tersenyum. Tetapi rasanya ada beban dipikirannya, ketika aku mengintip, muka master sangat kusut.

Aku segera mengambilkan segelas air dan meletakkannya disebelah komputer yang digunakan master untuk bekerja, sekilas aku melirik, Kokoro? Master tidak menyadarinya tetapi ia segera menutupnya. "Terimakasih, Rin" ujar Master Len seraya meneguk air yang baru saja aku berikan, "Rin, kamu diluar saja… aku kan bekerja" kata Master seraya tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk pelan "baik, Master" ucapku, aku segera berjalan menuju pintu ruangan kerja Master, aku menutup pintu perlahan. Sementara Master masih menatapku dengan wajah tersenyum menunggu aku menutup pintu. Blam. Pintu tertutup, aku melangkah menuju kursi, duduk.

(back to) **Len Kagamine P.O.V**

Waktu terus berlalu, aku berkata kepada Rin "Rin, kamu tidak punya hati, tetapi tinggal bersamaku sampai akhir riwayat saja sudah cukup" tuturku pelan, aku memang gila. Aku ingin membuat sebuah robot memiliki hati. Kokoro. Gila ya? Tetapi sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin Rin memiliki hati. Aku sekarang sedang duduk bersama dengan Rin sambil memakan sepotong kue yang dibuat Rin.

Enak… enak sekali, tetapi jika Rin punya hati ia pasti memasak dengan perasaan, perasaan cinta dan sayang saat melakukan hal-hal… "ya… aku akan berada di sisi Master sampai kapanpun, maaf aku tidak memiliki hati" jawab Rin, memang! Memang nada bicaranya seperti manusia, aku berhasil! Tetapi ini sama sekali tidak sempurna karena tidak ada 'hati' untuk Rin.

Tetapi… waktu kita terus berlalu dengan segala macam kesenangan, Rin segera mengangkat piring yang sudah selesai kami gunakan untuk makan. Ia segera mencuci piring dengan segera, setelah mencuci piring aku menghampirinya, "Rin, mau pakai ini?" Tanyaku, menunjukan sehelai gaun berwarna kuning, wajah Rin datar, aku menunjukan rangkaian bunga berwarna kuning "kalau ini?" aku masih tersenyum, wajah Rin tetap sama.

"Baik, Master" Rin segera mengganti baju dengan pakaian yang kutawarkan tadi, ia kembali dengan pakaian itu. Aku menyuruh Rin melihat keatas, aku memotretnya, memang aku sengaja menyuruh dia berganti-ganti baju dengan dengan action berbeda, sekalipun tanpa ekspresi. Aku belum memberitahu kalian awal aku membuat Rin ya?

Rin… 'Rin' sebenarnya adalah saudara kandungku, saudara kembarku yang begitu berharga, penampilannya sama persis dengan Rin yang sekarang bersamaku, bahkan pita yang ada diatas kepala Rin adalah pita milik 'Rin'. Aku sebenarnya dulu di sekolah hanyalah anak biasa yang pintar, aku tidak terlalu menonjol tetapi mempunyai banyak teman…

**Flashback Mode On**

Rin selalu berada disamping menemaniku, bahkan saat teman kesayanganku Rinto meninggal, aku menangis-nangis saat Rinto meninggal disebabkan saat kami camping ia jatuh ke jurang. Memang Rinto masih selamat , tetapi hanya beberapa menit saat kami sudah menemukannya, saat dipemakamannya aku menangis, sepanjang pemakaman aku hanya menangis.

Begitu semua tamu pulang aku tertunduk, duduk didepan makan dan menangis meraung-raung sendirian. Orang tua Rinto? Jangan kira ia meninggalkan anaknya, tau persahabatanku dan Rinto aku disuruh menghabiskan waktuku dengan Rinto, mereka juga ingin begitu, tetapi ia memberikan Len kesempatan untuk menangis sepuasnya, mereka katanya akan kembali lagi.

Ya, disaat itu juga Rin menemaniku, menenangkanku. Tak ada yang lebih sabar dari Rin di hidupku, tetapi setelah kematian Rinto, setelah aku menangis sepuasnya, kami pulang, aku sudah sempat berpamitan dengan orang tua Rinto, Rinto dan Lenka. Lenka merupakan teman baik Rin, tetapi orang tua Rinto dan Lenka lebih tahu duluan persahabatan Rin dengan Lenka.

Kami pulang, aku berjalan bersama Rin, Rin terus menenangkanku dengan wajah manisnya. Dengan sabar ia mengelusku, ia memelukku, kami saudara kembar yang tak akan bisa siapapun pisahkan perasaannya. Tetapi seperti hal klasik lainya, Rin mati dengan klasik.

Tap Tap Tap.

Drap Drap Drap.

"hei! Len tunggu!"

"hm, bagaimana ya?"

Tap Tap Tap.

Bruuum.

Ckiiiiiit! Kyaaaaa!

Buak!

"Eh?"

Aku menengok kebelakang, Rin… RIN MENINGGAL! TIDAK! TIDAK! TUHAN! KAU SUDAH MEREBUT ORANG TUAKU! RINTO! DAN SEKARANG RIN! TUHAN! ENGKAU MEREBUT RIN KETIKA RINTO BARU SAJA PERGI! "RIN! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Kamu tidak boleh pergi secepat ini! Rinto baru saja pergi! Tidak!" air mataku menetes sejadi-jadinya, aku meraung-raung, tidak! Tuhan jika Rin kumohon…

**Flashback Mode Off**

Karena Itulah, aku membuat Rin. Aku segera memasuki ruang kerjaku, menutup dan mengunci pintu membiarkan Rin menghabiskan waktunya, aku segera memasukan foto-foto tadi yang ada di dalam kameraku kedalam komputer, aku mengedit semua foto, alhasil wajah Rin menjadi tersenyum dan sedih. Dengan ini Rin pasti bisa punya 'hati'.

Aku memang pernah mendengar Rin bernyanyi, itu adalah suara malaikat dari masa depan… suara yang menenangkan hati, suara yang membuat aku sayang sekali kepada Rin

Aku bermaksud mengajak Rin untuk menggunakan program ini agar dia bisa punya 'hati' tetapi, aku mengecek sebentar program itu, semuanya aku buka. Hanya dengan melihat saja ini semua bisa berbahaya untuk hidup Rin! Program ini terlalu kuat untuk ia pakai, jangan, aku harus memasang peringatan. Aku duduk kembali, berbicara merekam suaraku.

Selesai. Semoga Rin tidak akan membukanya.

Aku keluar lalu memeluk Rin sebentar, "aku harus pergi, kamu boleh buka pintunya 5 menit lagi" ucapku dengan wajah dan nada teriang yang kumiliki. Rin mengangguk, ah… tak kusangka secepat ini, aku segera memasuki kamarku.

Hah… rasanya setelah berhari-hari bekerja aku benar-benar membunuh diriku ya… aku memang ingin menyusul Rin surga. Tetapi… aku memang sudah harus menyusul ya… Aku duduk lalu bersender di kursi kerjaku diujung kamar, waktuku cuma 5 menit. Aku akan mengulang semuanya.

Keajaiban pertama… Kelahiran Rin

Keajaiban kedua… waktu yang aku dan Rin lewati

Keajaiban ketiga… mungkinkan Rin memiliki hati? Tapi aku tak perlu itu

Keajaiban keempat… apapun itu aku tak peduli

Ya… semuanya, aku hanya sudah sangat puas dengan dua keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku, ah… sekalipun Tuhan memberiku cobaan berat Tuhan sudah memberikan padaku dua keajaiban. Terimakasih Tuhan. Sampai jumpa Rin… aku akan bertemu 'Rin'. Mataku perlahan tertutup, aku akan mengakhiri hidupku, aku bersyukur atas, yang diberikan Tuhan, Rin, dan 'Rin'.

**Rin Kagamine P.O.V**

Aku membuka pintu ruangan kerja Master, sudah lima menit aku menunggu diluar sesuai perintah Master. Kulihat ia bersender di kursinya, sedang apa? Katanya ia akan pergi? Hm… aku menatap komputer, masih ada jendela yang terbuka tetapi di minimize, aku menekan tombol untuk membuka jendela itu, kulihat judulnya 'Kokoro' sama seperti yang kulihat saat aku meletakan segelas air.

Ketika tombolnya tertekan ada suara, Piiii, Piiii, Piiii "Rin, jangan membuka program ini, ini terlalu berat untukmu" tetapi entah kenapa rasa penasaran melandaku, aku tetap membuka program itu, aku meletakkan tangan ku diatas meja seraya berdiri, ini fotoku… yang waktu itu di potret Master… tetapi dengan senyum dan sedih?

Harapan…Master… ingin memberikanku hati…

"_Kodoku na Kaga Kushani_" gumamku dengan nada. Mataku… seperti… memiliki bola mata manusia… air mata? Aku… menangis?

"_tsukurareta robotto_" Aku mulai bernyanyi…

_dekibae o iu nara 'kiseki'_

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_

_sore wa 'kokoro' to iu puroguramu_

Aku menarik nafas, aku… rasanya seperti hidup. Rasanya aku seperti seorang manusia…

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_

_hitori de nokosareta_

_kiseki no robotto wa negau_

Aku harap aku bisa punya hati… jadi aku bisa mengabulkan impian Master…

_shiritai ano hito ga_

_inochi no owari made_

_watashi ni tsukutteta_

"_kokoro…." _Aku benar-benar menghayati bagian ini…

_ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki_

_nazeka namida ga tomaranai…_

_naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou_

_kore ga watashi no nozonda 'kokoro'?_

Aku sayang pada master… aku… sekarang aku paham!

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi! _

_watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o!_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi~~~_

_watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o!_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro mugen~_

_nande fukaku setsunai…?_

"_AA… AAA…. AAAA!" _kuhayati laguku sendiri, ya… sekarang aku punya Kokoro… sekarang… aku tahu perasaan dengan kokoro…

_ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o_

_kitto hitori wa sabishii_

_sou, ano hi, ano toki_

_subete no kioku ni yadoru 'kokoro' ga afuredasu_

aku.. seperti menjadi se'orang' manusia…

_ima ieru hontou no kotoba_

_sasageru anata ni_

Terimakasih banyak master…

_arigatou… kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

_arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o_

_arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_

_arigatou… eien ni utau_

Terimakasih banyak Master… aku keluar dari rumahku selama ini bersama Master, padang bunga berwarna kuning, warna favorit Master… aku berjalan… terduduk. Aku seperti merasa Master meletakkan kembali rangkaian bunga waktu itu, ya… Master cinta padaku… dan akupun cinta pada Master seperti masterku sendiri adalah ayahku…

Aku berlari kedalam… menghampiri kursi Master, Master telah meninggalkan aku… akan kuteruskan tekad Master… aku akan bernyanyi selamanya untuk Master…

**Author P.O.V**

Akhirnya Robot itu mendapatkan hati yang Professornya ciptakan, 'Kokoro' bukanya berbentuk, tetapi bisa kita rasakan karena 'Kokoro' adalah perasaan yang semua manusia miliki, Robot itu terus bernyanyi… bernyanyi dan bernyanyi untuk Masternya. Terus bernyanyi untuk orang yang ia sayangi apapun yang terus terjadi.

Tetapi sama seperti yang professor itu peringatkan, program itu terlalu berat untuknya. Akhirnya umur mesin robot itu memendek, dan… lama-lama akhirnya berhenti bergerak dan menjadi Robot mati. Tetapi... ketika ia pergi dari dunia ini wajahnya tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat manis, bagai seorang malaikat yang membawa kedaimaian….

"Arigatou, Otou-san"

**Feel Free To Review…**


End file.
